Sodality of Gerosha
The Sodality of Gerosha ("Sodality '" for short) is... History Structure Phexo Quartet Founders Founding Elite Legend Class The Legends are those who had their own heroic bases of operations and functionality in the days before there was a Sodality. While Meerkat and Mukade could technically count, they didn't become widespread rumors outside their respective regions. Each of the Legends became so due to widespread rumors of their arrival. The Gray Champion, for example, took his name from Hawthorne's short story. This made him a legend by default, especially since his mannerisms reflected behavior the original Gray Champion might have engaged in. Mapacha's story became known throughout Florida and rumors made their way all the way to Cuba, as well as to drug cartels as far away as Mexico and Belize. Pilltar and Strawberry became known across Iowa and also in Minnesota. "Navyrope" became the name of a movement, as opposed to being just the identity of Vince Finton. Extirpon became feared globally. In meta, the key factor in determining whether or not a character is a "Legend" is if they have had significant characterization outside of the original [[Ciem in various media|''Ciem webcomic trilogy]]. Support / Mission Control Essential to operations is a mission control crew, which can relay information back and forth amongst the heroes whenever one or another is outnumbered or makes a discovery. The mission control staff usually operate on ham radios or other similar equipment, out of residential homes or college dorm rooms. Secrecy is critical to success, especially since they get insights from Darius and Lex's security drones in trouble spots that cannot be easily shared otherwise. In effect, the Support division gives the Sodality extra ears - and eyes in the back of its head. Due to the age at which many become Support Staff, the position fluctuates. Members are sworn to secrecy about field agent identities. Members Full-time Founding Elites Part-time Founding Elites Legends Core founders Support staff Former members Allies Chinese allies Other allies Second generation Eventually, the original Sodalists either retire or semi-retire from superhero work. Those that retire end up training their replacements. They may also accept a demotion to Support Staff status. Ideas on what to do, and on basic structure, appear to operate with little top-down guidance. Many of the future Sodalists are children of the original members. Second generation members Second generation allies Equipment * '''Zeran wardrobes: Standard for members, especially those who have complex suits and no other convenient way to hide them. * Zeran teleporters: Standard for members, but especially those that cannot leap long distances or fly. * Gray Champion's sword: Modeled to be similar to a John Bailey War Sword. This is Gray's signature weapon. * Navyrope's various devices: Essential, since he has no offensive abilities without them. * Pilltar robots: Critical components of Ron and Stephanie Barrin's arsenal. Each comes with a few offensive maneuvers built in, along with a variety of gadgets. * Night vision goggles: Particularly in Ciem's masks, but also some of Jackrabbit and Mukade's suit options. * Centileg patches: Located on the suits of most Centhuen Prototypes. * Twin sais: Standard with Mukade's arsenal. * Daggers: Part of Mapacha's arsenal. * Fireproof clothing: Worn by Mapacha, as she catches fire when running. * Energy concentration suits: Worn by Emeraldon and Sapphire King. * Utility belts: Several members have these, most prominently Ciem. * Remotach pills: These come standard for female members, in case they are captured and the Hebbleskins try to execute them. * Guns: Gray Champion Next is fond of using shotguns and M1 Garands where appropriate. He can also wield a sword like his predecessor. Featured image The Sodality battles for the fate of Houston against an army of True Centhuens. Original quality here. 3D views: • See also * ''Sodality'' (series) * Timeline of events in Cataclysmic Gerosha External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/36827802 Sodality art gallery] at DeviantArt ** Traditional 3D version ** Trioscopic 3D version Category: Sodality series characters Category: Dozerfleet superheroes